Consumer electronics with flip covers, such as portable computer, electronic dictionary, portable audio/video player, flip mobile phone, generally has a main body on the bottom, which is pivotally connected with the cover on the top, such that the cover may swing open or close with respect to the main body. Consequently, the rotating shaft is key to the quality of the products described above. In fact, the design for a good rotating shaft requires a limit on movement angle as well as a necessary arresting effect.
To prevent the main body and the cover of the 3C electronic products described above from swinging open arbitrarily, at least a sliding or pressing switch is provided at the respective limit of the movement angle such that the switch may be used to fold them together to close down during swinging close. However, for this type of automatic locking mechanism, the rotating shaft structure with automatic locking mechanism has to be provided with corresponding holes and locking elements, leading to an increase in the complexity for assembly and the manufacturing cost. It is therefore necessary to provide a new design to overcome the drawbacks described above.